Day of Silence
by Agnes Stewart
Summary: "Roger liked seeing Simon with his mouth taped shut. Even if it was for a good cause."


Roger liked seeing Simon with his mouth taped shut. Even if it was for a good cause.

It was called the 'Day of Silence', and Ralph had gotten Simon, and a small percentage of the grade, into it, as was expected. Ralph was the sort of kid that all teachers liked; got good grades, volunteered, and rallied support for stuff like this. And while not many kids were doing this 'Day of Silence' thing, there were at least ten kids going around with duct tape over their mouths.

It was obvious why Simon decided to join in. Not only because it was _Ralph _who started the while thing, but because it freed him from the less desirable social interactions. It was a day where he wasn't even expected to talk.

So Simon was especially quiet that day.

After Jack angrily told him he would have to take the duct tape off for rehearsal, because they needed practice and his little social demonstration would not be able to change that, Simon was alone. The boy had sat down beside a brick wall near the campus boundary.

Roger was lurking nearby, looking for someone to bother, whether it be Simon or some unfortunately placed freshman. It happened to be Simon. Roger put on a delighted grin and strolled towards the dark-haired boy, his hands stuck in his pockets. "Hello, Simon," he greeted casually.

The boy started, not having heard him approach, but nodded in greeting.

"Was that Jack?" Roger questioned, gesturing to the redheaded figure moving away from them. Of course it was. No one else walked like that, with such a straight back and confident air. Not to mention his shock of red hair. Roger didn't even need to look at Simon to know he was nodding. "So… how's this day of silence going?"

Simon shrugged, and Roger took that as an 'okay'. "Well," the older boy started. "It makes you absolutely horrible company." Simon colored slightly under the duct tape.

"Have you seen Ralph much today?" Simon shook his head in response, a blush settling on his cheeks. Roger smirked, sitting down beside the younger boy, who seemed startled by the proximity. Roger didn't seem to mind. "You know, it's obvious why you agreed to do this." No response, not that Simon could really answer, with the duct tape over his mouth.

Roger fell silent, consumed with his own thoughts. Simon occasionally glanced over, but otherwise did nothing.

"You know… thing about that tape, no one can hear you scream," Roger added slowly, meticulously, a teasing glint in his eyes. Simon knew he was messing with him, and looked back meekly, yet defiantly. Roger reached out and ran two fingers over the surface of the tape, feeling the outline of Simon's lips beneath.

He grinned at the way Simon pulled back. "Don't worry, Si. I don't mean any harm." Simon nodded, but scooted a bit away. "No need to act all frightened. I'm not going to hurt you or anything." The reassurance didn't seem to help. If anything, it only made Simon more wary of him.

Roger looked down at his watch. _12:40. Ten more minutes until fifth period started. _

He scooted closer to Simon, who glanced at him, his eyes wide, but his eyes were always wide. Roger's eyes connected with Simon's a mischievous glint in them, and Simon's eyes seemed to widen more, if that was even possible.

Past Simon's head, he could see other students, gathered on the benches, their dark uniforms a stark contrast against the brightness of the day. Simon gazed off in the same direction, the silver tape flashing in the sun. Roger smirked, an idea blossoming in his mind. Leaning forward, he spoke into the smaller boy's ear, "Si."

He turned around, and Roger placed one hand on each cheek and pulled him in for a kiss, his lips pressing against the warm duct tape. Roger could hear Simon faintly squeak before he pulled away and tapped the smaller boy on the cheek.

He took in Simon's flustered appearance and smiled. "I'll see you around, Si," he said, climbing to his feet. Roger turned and headed off towards the group of boys congregated by the benches.

He really liked this 'day of silence' thing.


End file.
